villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kivas Fajo
Kivas Fajo is a Zibalian trader in the 24th century, who was was educated on the planet Iraatan V, appearing in one episode of Star Trek: the Next Generation, The Most Toys as the main antagonist of the episode. He was portrayed by Saul Rubinek. History By 2366, Fajo owned a trade ship called the Jovis and had become known throughout the Stacius Trade Guild for his large collection of rare and precious items. One of his competitors was Palor Toff. Aboard the Jovis, Fajo was assisted with his collection by Varria, who began working for Fajo in 2352. In 2366, Fajo attempted to add Lieutenant Commander Data to his collection. When the water supply at the Beta Agni II colony became contaminated with tricyanate, Fajo supplied the USS Enterprise-D with hytritium, tricyanate's only known antidote, ferried in shuttles as it was too unstable for safe transporter use. After disabling Data, Fajo staged a shuttle explosion making it appear to Starfleet and the crew of the Enterprise that Data had been destroyed. When Data initially refused to cooperate, Fajo's threatened to kill Varria unless Data did as he was told. Meanwhile, after discovering that Beta Agni's contamination came from sabotage, not a natural disaster, the Enterprise crew became suspicious of the trader who had provided exactly enough of the rare counteragent, and needed to hear only a few pieces of Fajo's collection to conclude that Data had likely been added to it. The Enterprise set a pursuit course for the Jovis. When Varria attempted to help Data escape, Fajo's personality peaked to anger, and he killed her with a Varon-T disruptor, showing no remorse. He then threatened Data to either return to his chair and sit there with no hope of escape or he will kill others so that the blood will be on Data's hands. Witnessing the act, and without knowledge that the Enterprise was returning for him, Data prepared to kill Fajo with the Disruptor, concluding logically that Fajo's very existence conflicted with Data's own regard for life. Fortunately for Fajo, Data was transported to the Enterprise just as he opened fire and Fajo's life was spared, the Enterprise arriving just in time. Unfortunately for the trader, however, he was arrested and his collection was confiscated. Everything he ever looted would be returned to their proper owners, and when Fajo asks if this brings joy to Data having lost everything, the android simply replies he's just an android. Personality Fajo's personality was very childish and almost obsessive about his collection, and his speech mannerisms reflected that. He was also very controlling of others, and would often try to get his way through his brash and snippy attitude, becoming very upset if he didn't get his way. His methods could be unscrupulous if it suited his goals. Fajo showed no sign of any moral fiber. Ultimately, he valued possessing unique and rare items only — he care nothing for the welfare and lives of other beings. He disregarded Data's right to personal freedom, and certainly did not mind killing his own people. He easily killed Varria, his servant for 14 years, without any sign of remorse, and even attempted to pass the responsibility to Data as a result of his disobedience and attempt to escape. Background *He was originally to be portrayed by the late David Rappaport. However, David Rappaport attempted suicide over the weekend after a few days of filming, and the role was subsequently recast with Saul Rubinek taking over as Fajo. Navigation Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Star Trek Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Provoker